a. Field of the Invention
Aspects of this invention relate to exercise devices, some more particular aspects involve exercise devices utilizing an adjustable bench, a user interface with adjustable arms including a multi-axis release locking mechanism, a resistance system employing one or more non-linear force curves, a resistance system transmission, and a cable-pulley assembly.
b. Background Art
A variety of exercise devices provide a user with the ability to perform various different exercises in different positions. Some of these exercise devices include a bench and a resistance system connected with a frame. With some exercise devices, the user exercises by applying force to the resistance system through a cable and pulley system. The bench and resistance system may be adjustable to permit the user to sit in different positions and allow the user to select different levels of resistance. Portions of the frame as well as the cable and pulley system may also be adjustable to allow the user to adjust the exercise device to better conform with the user's size.
However, on some of these exercise devices, the range of positions for the frame, bench, and cable and pulley system may be limited. Thus, these exercise devices confine the range of positions available for performing various exercises. In addition, many of the exercise devices may require the user to perform numerous steps in order to reposition the adjustable components. Further, these exercise devices only provide the user with the ability to change the level of resistance and do not allow a user to vary the force curve.